Winter Cup of Maple Tea
by Blood-stained Black Rose Alice
Summary: A series of oneshots for the pairing FemEnglandxCanada based on a 30 day winter prompt challenge.
1. Sweaters

"I'm cold."

These were the first words to greet the poor Canadian as he arrived at the airport in Ontario. No words of gratitude or polite greetings, simply complaints. Yet he might have expected as much from her.

"Well, it _is_ winter, Alice..." Matthew attempted to reason in his usual timid voice whenever he felt awkward or uncomfortable, which was more than he'd care to admit.

"I'm well aware of that!" She snapped in retaliation, stamping the ground with her foot like a child throwing a tantrum. "It is winter in my home as well!"

"Right, right..." He gave a nervous laugh to her spoiled behavior. It made her so difficult to deal with, yet it could be quite cute as well.

Though giving it careful thought, winter weather was much milder in her country. He could tell just from the periwinkle petticoat of a jacket that she had come nowhere near prepared for this trip. Had she packed in a hurry? Or had she innocently and foolishly assumed that the snow would cease upon hearing of her visit?

As silly as the thought might sound, he wouldn't put it past her. Alice was not as complicated and serious as she seemed. Though he had had centuries of experience to see through her stubborn facade.

"Where is the car?" She asked finally, breaking him from his thoughts. She turned her head from side to side in search of some sort of vehicle, her twintails swaying with the slightest motion.

"I-I thought we'd walk since it's not too far and all.." Oh how he regretted having to tell her that now. It had seemed like a good idea at the time! He'd thought it might even give them more of a chance to spend time together... It was rare she was able to come down to visit him like this after all, so was it wrong that he wanted to be with her?

Clearly that was a bad answer, as immediately she began fuming at even the thought of trudging through this snow in her new boots. Still, given she had no real choice in the matter, she complied with his foolish and annoying idea of walking together. Sure, she might seem shallow, but it had been a hell of a flight and all she wanted to do was relax with a warm cup of tea at this point.

Of course, just because she gave in to the idea, didn't mean she couldn't complain the whole way about it. Matthew sighed to himself as all of his romantacized visions of their reunion were completely crushed. Not even half way there and she was already threatening to turn around.

"I-It's freezing h-h-here! How can you stand this sort of weather?! Honestly why did I agree to come to such a cold place! I can't stand the cold! To hell with the snow!"

The complaints kept piling, but Matthew knew not to take it to heart. Alice simply didn't enjoy winter as much as he did. He just wished she could learn to live with it for this trip, after all they may not see each other again for a long time.

"Alice..." he began as he turned, ready to ask her as politely as he could to stop nagging about something he had no power over. He stopped himself though when he realized that she was genuinely shaking as she clutched to herself for warmth, her movements more sluggish now and the frost gathered upon her long hair turning to icicles. Was it really so cold to her?

"Are you cold?" He asked her gently instead. "Do you want my sweater?" He offered her as he slowed his pace to walk side by side with her, his arm moving to encircle the space around her protectively.

"O-of course I'm cold!" She answered with a huff and tossed her head to the side. "I don't need it!" She insisted, though her burning nose and cheeks said otherwise. Even her fingers protested against her.

He sighed, leaving it be for now. If she was sure then he wouldn't force it on her. But a few blocks later, he noticed how she hugged herself tighter, her eyes becoming more lidded to see through the frost gathered on her lashes. He didn't ask again, no instead he merely stopped to pull the sweater off, revealing the t-shirt beneath. He would be fine with just this since he was used to this sort of weather.

Before she could protest, he had slid it over her head, chuckling a bit to himself at how it hung so loosely on her petite frame. It was hard to take any muffled curses as he adjusted on her seriously when she suddenly seemed so small.

"Better?" He asked her as they began walking again, Alice now snuggly clothed in his red sweater.

"Hmph." Was all she responded with as she tossed her head to the side, looking away from him. Though she made no move to walk away from him which he took as a good sign.

"Good." He gave a warm smile to her, happy that he was able to help her in some way. She had stopped complaining as well, which made the walk that much more pleasant.

Unbeknownst to him, Alice's cheeks were flushed not merely because of the cold. She buried her face deep into the collar of the sweater, inhaling in the warm scent of maple syrup that clung to the fabric from its owner. She felt so very warm, except for the chill air that sill nipped at her fingertips.

Matthew took notice of her rubbing her hands a bit, and without much thought to it, clasped them both in his own. He rubbed them gently with his calloused thumbs and breathed on them gently.

Alice's blush deepened and she was grateful for the covering the sweater offered her to keep from embarrassing herself. "W-what are you doing? You'll catch cold..." She said through the fabric of the collar.

"I'm used to it." He told her with a knowing smile. Was it wrong to say he enjoyed it when she worried for him? Though it wasn't necessary this time. He leaned forward to just barely rest his forehead against her own before replying softly, "I'll always keep you warm."


	2. Snowball Fight

A lone snowflake drifted down, clinging to the delicate tea cup only to liquify and slide its way down the piece of china. Such events had been happening for the past half hour as a light snow fell silently upon this wintry morning. Even Alice had to admit to its peaceful pleasantness, so long as it remained only a light shower.

Well, relatively peaceful. The wintry wonderland stood interrupted by all of the rowdy noise which reached her from the back porch.

"Bull's-eye!" the all too familiar blonde shouted in victory as he hit his target with a fist-full of snow. If the one hair sticking out from his bangs wasn't enough to identify him, he let out a loud obnoxious laugh that could be heard for miles. "Surrender now Matt!"

"Alfred, that's not quite how this game works..." Matthew attempted to explain to his brother. Though as softly as he might say it, the swift movement he made to gather snow in his palm said he was far from willing to explain peacefully.

He didn't wait until Alfred was done with his boastful laughter before hurling it straight at him, effectively smacking into his forehead.

"Hey! That's cheating I totally won already!" Alfred argued as he wiped snow from his face.

Alice couldn't help but let out a noise of barely withheld laughter at Alfred's childish reaction. Both boys took notice and Matthew couldn't help but smile rather proudly at being part of the cause. Alfred on the other hand puffed his cheeks into an exaggerated pout, right before he tossed a snowball in her direction, the object smashing itself onto the top of her head.

Now it was Alfred's turn to laugh, rather loudly in fact. Preoccupied with clutching his stomach as he did so, he couldn't see the flash of anger in Alice's emerald eyes, her hand immediately reaching for the jacket laying against the back of her chair.

The next thing he knew he was being pummeled with snowballs. Well, what might pass for them anyway since they were pretty misshapen. Where the hell had that come from?!

"Matt at least give me some-" Alfred cut off his whining at his brothers unfairness to blink in confusion. "When did she get down here?!" he asked, pointing to Alice who was now standing by Matthew.

"Umm...well.." Matthew gave a nervous laugh, not sure how to explain really.

"You're the one that dragged me into this!" she insisted with a huff. She wrapped an arm around Matthew's as she glared at Alfred. "I'm joining Matthew's side!"

"What?!" Alfred shouted in disbelief. It wasn't because he thought it wasn't fair or anything, no he could win no matter how many he faced! Or so he thought.

"But Alice you hate snow and its kinda unfair that way so-" Matthew tried letting her down gently.

Alfred quickly interrupted them with his 'heroic' laughter. "Ha Ha Ha! Bring it on! I'll defeat both of you because I'm the hero!"

Matthew let out a sigh at his brothers stubborn stupidity. In what world did he have a chance of winning? Didn't he realize he was out numbered?

It obviously didn't matter to him as the barricades were formed and the snowballs packed. Somehow in the course of maybe five minutes it had turned from a snowball fight to a war-zone.

"Status report?" Alice asked, somehow ending up the captain of this team despite her inability to throw snowballs. She didn't quite have as well of an arm as Matthew.

"Restocked on ammo and awaiting orders, sir-I mean ma'am!" he sighed, this was the hundredth time he'd mixed that up it seemed, yet Alice still hadn't reacted.

"And the enemy?" Was all she asked, the look on her face clearly showing she took this too seriously.

"Umm..." He peaked over the safety of their snow pile. "Nowhere in sight. Probably in hiding."

Alice smiled smugly to herself. "Hmph. The coward... We've driven him back already?"

"It's because we make such a good team." he told her with a friendly smile, purposely subtly resting his hand atop hers as he went to sit down next to her.

Finally a moment alone together... No Alfred laughing obnoxiously, no nagging from alice, just peace and quiet. Wait... Where did the sun go?

Matthew opened his eyes, not realizing when he'd closed them. The first thing he saw though was a massive heap of snow big enough for a snowman.

"Ha Ha Ha! The hero always wins!" Alfred shouted triumphantly before dropping it onto the two.

Hours would pass before he would succeed at breaking the arguing of a drenched Alice and clearly unapologetic American. Despite her claims of him cheating, Alfred had still clearly won.

Okay, so maybe they weren't the perfect team, not that he'd remind Alice of their losing streak, but he'd always take Alice's side anyway. It wasn't a matter of winning, just that he could be by her side.


	3. Books

There was one thing Alice adored above all else, and that thing was the crisp bound pages of delicately printed ink that piled the end table resting beside her chair. books. She was absolutely in love with them. Escaping to some mythical reality full of adventure and mystery.

Matthew wouldn't complain, no. He himself was known to quite enjoy reading a good book himself. But Alice sometimes took it a bit too far.

Lately he'd been wondering if she was upset with something he'd done, simply because she didn't seem to speak more than two words to him all day. She constantly had her eyes glued to a page!

"Alice? Is something wrong?" he asked her cautiously.

To his surprise though she didn't snap. She simply shook her head slightly in answer as she took care in turning to another chapter.

"Are you sure...?" The lack of responsiveness and speech was uncomfortable for him. He was used to yelling or nagging or even just humoring of what he said.

"Mmhm..." He sighed heavily, realizing these were the only responses he'd get out of her.

He was ashamed to admit the surge of excitement he felt when he watched her finally leave her chair. Unfortunately all this amounted to was her retrieving tea or a snack and returning to her novels.

Simply put, he was becoming jealous of a book. It was stealing his Alice's attention away! Didn't work and Alfred do that enough?!

Sure he attempted the subtle ways to get attention. He tried to start some conversation, which died when all the answers he received were at most two words. He even stooped so low as trying to bother her by reading over her shoulder, a pet peeve almost everyone had. Except of course Alice... Or was it maybe his lack of presence that made her not notice?

This thought probably was what depressed him most. It had taken so long before for Alice to take notice of him at all, and now that they had gotten so close, how could she just throw it away like that?!

He might be overreacting, he admitted that much. But the quiet that he usually found comforting about his Canadian home was now eating away at him. He even attempted making conversation with Kuma!

"Kumakichi... what do you think I should do? I want Alice to notice me again! More than that book of hers anyway..." His voice didn't amount to much more than a whisper. It was a sure sign that he was slipping back into introversy.

The polar bear pet, which miraculously talked for a reason no nation seemed to question, blinked at its owner. "Who are you?" There it was, the typical reply.

Matthew sighed. Even his bear forgot him, so of course Alice would... "If it were Alfred, he'd have made himself noticed by now. Even if it meant making her angry."

He felt a bit guilty for the thoughts that suddenly flooded his mind. He was usually the one to try to keep Alice calm, who seemed to enjoy her peaceful smiles instead of the way her brow wrinkled in anger as she yelled. But desperate times called for such measures right?

Matthew stood from the comfort of his bed to walk to the warm den, made toasty by the crackling fireplace. Sure enough Alice was there, leaning back in her chair and absorbed in another novel.

"Alice?" He gave it another half-hearted attempt before he resorted to his plans. The decision was made though as she didn't give any sign of response or answer.

First he tried the method Alfred had used when they were younger. "Aaaalice?" He whined repeatedly from beside the chair. He kneeled down even and rested his chin against the armrest. "Aliiiice?"

He heaved another disappointed sigh. It just wasn't working! He couldn't make himself loud enough while he felt so invisible... On to plan B he supposed.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself. He ought to prepare himself for a slap too while he was at it. "Alice, your cooking is... pretty awful... and your tea is really bitter! Except..you know if you add some honey and maple syrup then it's not so bad..."

He was so frightened she would be angry with him! But Alfred insulted her and she yelled so... But when he dared look up at her, there she was, still reading.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Was he just not as important to her as that story? Maybe he was boring... So boring she had to read books to keep herself entertained. Well, if she wasn't going to pay attention anyway...

He scooched himself closer to the recliner, enough so that he could rest his chin on her shoulder instead. His hand rose to absently play in the strands bound in a bundle on either side of her head. They were always so soft... At least this way he could at least get away with being close to her.

He didn't take notice now of how she shifted slightly. "Matthew..." She finally spoke when he didn't say anything in response to her movements.

"Hm?" He looked to her, in complete disbelief she was now speaking to him once again. Oh god he hoped it wasn't because of the insults!

"If you had wanted to sit with me, you could have simply said so." She told him, as if it were a completely natural conclusion.

He blinked at first but slowly his face lit up in recognition, practically beaming at being noticed finally. "C-can I really?!"

Without waiting for her answer though, he easily manuevered his way onto the recliner, setting her gently on his lap. His arms encircled her small waist, hugging her tight to him as he might sometimes hug his bear. His head once again found its place on her shoulder. This way he could easily see the words she was so absorbed in. Not that that mattered anyway, as he couldn't bring himself to care for any of that when he had Alice so close. He couldn't resist snuggling into her shoulder, never wanting to let her go.

Alice's ears burned at the sudden closeness and unexpected affections. She'd begin to read a paragraph and he'd interrupt her thoughts, immediately making her start over. "M-matthew! You're making it difficult to concentrate!" She complained to him finally.

He simply nuzzled into her further, using her own shoulder to hide the very content and almost smug smile upon his face. He hummed gently in response at first, before finally answering, very quietly, "Good."


	4. Warm Cup of Tea

For as long as he could remember, which was a long time indeed as a nation, Matthew had observed Alice every morning wake to a steaming cup of tea. It wasn't always the same of course. English breakfast, earl gray, something strong and bitter each morning. He didn't mind it all too much, it was just one of those simple requirements that she had.

He only began to mind when it suddenly became his duty to fix such drinks for her each morning. It was a thankless job, serving it to her, and it often came with complaints. It was either too hot or too cold, too sweet or too bitter. Honestly couldn't she just be polite enough to thank him?

This morning seemed the same as any other as he set down the saucer which held a perfectly warm cup of the bitter liquid down in front of her. Though he sometimes would partake in some as well, this morning he was perfectly happy with his steaming cup of Tim Horton's coffee. Unfortunately it was a bit too brisk this morning for his taste to indulge in an iced capp, much to his displeasure.

He sat down quietly across from Alice, waiting for the inevitable grading of his mundane morning task. But this morning was different. Alice took the delicate handle of the teacup in her slender fingers and stopped before the rim grazed her lips. She paused, looking at the surface with recognition before moving her other hand to cradle the side of the cup. She gazed at it with slightly lidded eyes and full lashes, before bringing it up finally to take a small sip. Her eyes fluttered closed, savoring it, before bringing it back down to stroke the intricate design and smile reminiscently.

Matthew had paused mid-drink from his coffee mug, his treasured caffeine not quite making it to the edge of the opening of his mug. Why was she acting so strangely? It was rare for Alice to show such a sign of emotion unashamedly, even to him. She was simply too proud! So what kind of miracle could have produced this?

His eyes went to the tea, hoping he hadn't in his tiredness put something toxic in it or something that could have this weird effect on her. There certainly weren't any drugs... It was then he realized as he stared down at the familiar hazel brown trapped inside. He gave a warm smile himself, knowing what she must be thinking.

He hadn't been paying much attention, when he had served her maple tea.

_Smokey streams of steam billowed up from the white porcelain cups, only to be blown away into oblivion by the brisk autumn wind. It was approaching late october, and the chill air already brought promises of a freezing winter. Though that was pretty normal here in America._

_It had been Alfred's turn to host the meeting, which needless to say he took control of once again much to everyone's headache. Matthew almost bitterly thought his brother deserved the extra cold winter this year, though he knew Al would spend it hibernating as usual. Honestly, sometimes he couldn't believe they were related._

_Matthew knew that wasn't right though. He really did care about his brother, but he'd just felt a little bitter toward him lately for some reason. Well, multiple reasons. One was the obvious amount of attention he commanded in comparison, something he always wished he could achieve. Even when it was his turn to speak he felt like barely anyone was listening to him! Another was... well, it was the reason he was now here, sitting at a small cafe across from someone he'd least expected to ever accept to this, England. _

_Alice sat across the quaint round table from him, tugging her coat a little closer to herself and cursing the cold under her breath already. Though she'd never curse the season of course since it was oddly her favorite._

_Matthew had nervously asked her suddenly if she'd like to get a cup of hot tea with him as soon as the meeting adjourned. It was no mystery that she left as soon as humanly possible, especially if it was held here at Alfred's house. He was more than surprised when she had agreed! Though... Alice hadn't quite been herself lately he noticed. _

_Ah, that was why he was being so bitter. It wasn't quite what Alfred had done to her, because the past was the past and honestly when didn't America patronize their former mother country? No, he was upset that although he seemed so dedicated to teasing her every day, he hadn't noticed something. He hadn't noticed how gradually she appeared more and more tired, as if exhausted with everything. It was her job to set America back in his place, and yet lately... her outbursts to his ridiculousness had become less, and often delayed._

_It wasn't as if he especially watched her during the meetings or anything! Observing was about all you could do when you were so unnoticed during these things. Though, he had to embarrassingly admit that his attention drifted more to Alice than anyone at the meeting. She was just... interesting was all!_

_He sighed to himself, knowing arguing like this inside of his own head was just pointless. _

_"Is everything alright?" Alice suddenly asked him, having caught his sigh._

_Matthew quickly shook his head, forcing himself back to reality. He shouldn't space out like that! Though... he was surprised. Had Alice just noticed something he had done? "N-no! I mean, I'm fine."_

_"If you're sure..." She responded, a bit taken aback by how suddenly he had answered like that. Perhaps she had just startled him was all. _

_Finally she lifted the simple mug in her hand, swirling the liquid around within it absently. "So... might I ask why we're here?" It wasn't as if it was a normal occurrence for Canada to even speak to her all that often actually, especially so casually._

_"W-well..." He began, not expecting the sudden question. He gathered his thoughts quickly though, knowing there was no other way around this. "Alice, are you okay?"_

_This time it was Alice's turn to take surprise in his observations. She blinked at him, setting the tea down once again for a moment. _

_"I mean, you seem exhausted lately... Not as England, but Alice, are you really alright?" He clarified, knowing it was confidential to reveal nation intelligence. _

_The genuine surprise and swell of emotion from his showing concern allowed him for a moment to see through the jaded emeralds that usually stared uninterested upon everything. They were really so bright and revealing... like jade mirrors._

_It was just a flash really, just a fraction of a second before they returned to normal and she was looking boredly down at the table once again. "Fine... just a tad overworked, luv." _

_She had added the term reassuringly, he knew. Still that didn't keep him from feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the term. It flustered him! How could he help it when it wasn't said so casually around here? _

_Alice didn't seem to mind, leaving him to his muddled thoughts while she finally was able to take the first sip of her, now warm, tea. She paused though after a bit of the liquid hit her taste buds, blinking at the unexpected sweet sensation. _

_"What is this?" She asked in innocent curiosity, interested in the unique flavor._

_"Ah, i-it's maple tea... I thought you might like it so I brought some and asked them to make it for you. Since they only sell it at my house I mean..." He tried to explain as best as he could. He was still stumbling over words though! He just needed to calm down!_

_Alice took another long sip and let out an extended breath, which was at the beginnings of turning into wisps of white clouds spewing from between her lips. Lips that were... smiling? _

_Matthew found himself staring in wonderment upon the small content-looking smile which had appeared upon her lips. He couldn't help smiling warmly at the view of a more relaxed and, relatively at least, happy Alice. It was so odd, yet not as out of place as she had expected. _

_His mouth moved before he could think to stop it, his words coming out almost as soft as a whisper, but shockingly steady for once. "You're really cute when you smile."_

_Alice glanced up at him, a tint of red lightly dusting her pale cheeks. "W-why... thank you, I think..."_

_It took a moment for him to process. Wait.. she had heard him?! He immediately went red and laughed nervously. "N-no I meant... ah... oh maple..." He couldn't really say he didn't mean it! He'd sound like a jerk! But then it sound like he was hitting on her... Was he? He didn't know! _

_Alice was actually thankful he was preoccupied with his inner monologue since she couldn't help but giggle to herself as he fidgeted in his nervousness. It was all just too sweet. _

_"Matthew?" She finally interrupted him, waiting until he had lifted his head for recognition that he had heard her. "Would you mind... if I visited your house sometime soon? I mean since you say you can only get this tea especially there and all." That was the only reason she was asking really! Oh... who was she kidding? She really did want to spend more time with the flustered little nation, no, with Matthew. _

_"U-umm... sure. Of course!" Matthew replied with a bit of a smile. _

Still reminiscing on how their whole relationship had began, he continued smiling dreamily over at her. Distracted by his thoughts, he hadn't noticed the hint of playfulness which had snaked its way into hers.

"So Matthew... you wouldn't happen to be planning something would you? Like a proposal?" She asked jokingly, having been remembering the first time he had served her this as well. He only did so on rare occasions now, or random moments such as these and she never failed to tease him for it.

"E-eh?! What?! P-p-proposal?! No! No! Nothing like that!" Matthew quickly stuttered, his face turning as red as the leaf upon his flag.

Alice once again couldn't help but laugh. He was just so unbelievably adorable when he was embarrassed like that. Some things just never changed, and she silently hoped that he wouldn't.


	5. Ice Skating

Standing in the caged ice arena, standing upon sheets of the most hazardous element of this accursed season, Alice couldn't believe she was here. It was cold, dangerous, and hell if she knew how to keep her balance with knives attached to her shoes! What could possibly possess her to do such a thing?

Ah, right. The excited look upon Matthew's face when he had heard of the new arena opening was impossible to say no to. He had practically beamed when she suggested visiting.

She had meant _visiting_, not this! What made him think she was capable of skating?!

As soon as her skates had met the ice she'd immediately stumbled and clung to him for fear of losing balance. He'd been there then, trying to coach her patiently through it despite her stubborn attitude. She'd even thought it sweet when he allowed her to cling to him as he easily glided along the outside of the rink.

Where was he now? Oh, who knew at this point. The last she'd seen of him, he was staring off at a set of double Ds, darting across the ice.

It wasn't exactly his fault though. Alice sighed heavily as she remembered she'd started pushing away first. She was worse than a child attempting to stay upright, but it hadn't been bad with him there. That was, well until she happened to catch wind of the other skaters.

She heard them laugh and casually spit their venomous words about the two of them. Wasn't failure enough on her bruised pride? It was when they dragged Matthew down that she had had the final straw.

She didn't want him to hear what they said. The poor boy had enough of a low self-esteem as it was! And despite her embarrassing display, he still looked so happy to be with her.

It was then that she started to pull back on her efforts, in an attempt to not overly embarrass him. But then a familiar chest came bouncing by...

At first she didn't pay it any mind, since Ukraine often visited to enjoy a bit of the winter in Canada and escape her controlling boss. Well, that and it was free to skate today. But every time she happened to glide through, which was more than could be coincidental in Alice's opinion, she would catch the Canadian's head unconsciously turning to follow her movements.

That was when she had it. Sure Ukraine was rather attractive. She had quite the assets that was for sure, but what else did she have?! It wasn't as if Alice was _completely_ flat... And it was rude to come with her and then stare at another woman right?

Her arms unconsciously covered her chest as she shuffled, and almost crawled as she nearly tripped over herself, to the nearest bench. She sat with a huff as she tried to nurse her shattered ego.

She felt like, well, Canada for a moment. He had completely forgotten her for an over developed Ukrainian. He was likely out there awkwardly greeting her with that cute stutter of his and a blush on his cheeks as he attempted not to linger his gaze too long on her chest. He'd fail of course but she wouldn't notice. She'd laugh and he'd smile... He'd mutter that little phrase of his he used to always say to her when he couldn't find the words to say. 'Oh Maple..'

She wished she could stop her spiraling thoughts. They were becoming a knife to twist deep into her chest and she hugged herself a bit tighter, hoping the pressure might dull the ache.

"Alice? Alice!" her head rose from the confines of her crossed arms in surprise. She could recognize that soft and concerned voice anywhere.

There he was, skating right up to her and coming to a stop a few inches from the foot of the bench. He looked relieved and judging from the uneven breathes that clouded the air, he was a little out of breath.

"What do you want?" she snapped, more than she had intended. She was still rather sore from her own self destructive imagination.

If he had been taken aback from her snapping, he hasn't shown it. "I've been looking for you everywhere! I lost you in the crowd and I thought... Can I sit down?"

He didn't wait for her answer as he sat beside her with a sigh of relief. He must have been tired from darting around all that time. She couldn't even remember when she had separated from him.

"Alice...?" he began tentatively. "are you alright?"

The concern in his voice was heartbreaking. What did he think could have happened? Her ice skating skills were horrid, but still...

"Fine," she said bluntly, her previous jealousy winning over her own guilt at worrying him.

"Oh, thats good. I was so worried when I couldn't find you that I asked almost everyone in the rink! Though...some of them didn't notice me at first." he rambled, giving a nervous laugh once again to hide his insecurity again.

"Why are you here..? Why dont you just go off and skate somewhere? Find Ukraine if you like..." she inwardly cursed herself. If that wasn't a cry of jealousy, she didn't know what was.

She didn't dare look at him, afraid of any accusations he might come up with. Instead though he smiled at her in understanding, a warm chuckle escaping him. The next thing she knew, she felt the light pressure of his arm against her side, and when she looked up, he rested his head gently on top of hers.

"Because I came to spend time with you." he answered, in such an unfair way as to make her icy heart melt.

She leaned into him, allowing him to warm her up after her unnecessarily cold adventures out on the rink. It was fine just like this. And she didn't fail to notice that as a particular Ukrainian happened to skate by, this time he was only focused on her.


End file.
